Animal Village
Weeks Week 1 The villagers are welcomed into the Village, where they will be spending time away from society, competing with each other and no access to the outside world. It is announced that the first competition for Mayor of the Town will begin shortly. Rosie wins, and is held mayor for the week. She is asked to pick two nominees to send to the block. Although no one has really had the time to get to know each other yet, Rosie ends up picking Butch and Gloria, possibly due to their cranky and snooty personalities respectively. Both are angered and bond in private about how neither of them deserve to be nominated. The competition for Secretary's Choice happens the following day. Rosie, as mayor, and Butch and Gloria take part. Alice, Elise and Pietro are also randomly selected to compete. The Secretary's Choice is ultimately won by Butch, who ruthlessly beats Rosie to the win. He is given the power to remove himself or Gloria from the block; his final decision being to save himself. Rosie remains bright and merry despite her loss in the challenge as she is asked to pick a replacement for the block. She ends up picking Angus, yet another cranky villager. Gloria continues to rant about how she doesn't deserve to be on the block, to which Angus retaliates saying that he should never have been put up as a replacement for Butch. Both give speeches on why their fellow villagers should save them, before watching together with Rosie as the others vote. Gloria laughs and quacks in the faces of Rosie and all those who voted for her to leave, cracking jokes about their inability to successfully eliminate her from the competition while Angus is rather angry that he is out. She was deemed generally more approachable and less serious than Angus―who was also seen as a possibly bigger threat in the long run―with a single vote making the big difference. Angus fumes and furiously storms through his fellow villagers on his way to the Town Gate, running and threatening to hit anyone with his horns who doesn't get out of his way. Everyone socializes throughout the rest of the week. A majority begins to solidify, although there's no alliances forming just yet. Butch and Gloria continue creating a strong bond. Point system Makes it through a full week ― 5 points Survives a week on the block ― 5 points Uses the Secretary's Choice to change nominations ― 5 points Votes with the majority ― 5 points Reaches the jury phase ― 10 points Wins Secretary's Choice ― 10 points Wins Mayor of the Town ― 10 points Wins the Town's Favourite award ― 15 points Runner-up ― 20 points Winner ― 30 points Perfect game ― 50 points Draft Ash Eve Jordan Liam Wendy Scoreboard 19px|link= ― 25 points 19px|link= ― 15 points 19px|link= ― 10 points 19px|link= ― 10 points 19px|link= ― 10 points 19px|link= ― 10 points 19px|link= ― 10 points 19px|link= ― 10 points 19px|link= ― 10 points 19px||link= ― 5 points 19px|link= ― 5 points 19px|link= ― 5 points 19px|link= ― 5 points 19px|link= ― 5 points 19px|link= ― 5 points 19px|link= ― 0 points